


Attack on Title (cause I still don't have a title)

by YaraVannor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jean Kirstein, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaraVannor/pseuds/YaraVannor
Summary: The Survey Corps has reached the outside of wall Maria and hasn't encountered any titans for months. Along with the people who lost their homes by titan attacks, the Scouts have built a small village outside wall Maria, in the hope that their civilization can spread beyond the walls again.They have scheduled a party to celebrate 4-months of titan free living where dancing and drinking will ensue.Little do they know that something evil is lurking around the corner...This is my first JeanMarco work. Sort of an alternative plot to the show. Basically, Marco is alive and joined the survey corps with Jean, the rest is assumed to be the same, except no basement business and no finding the sea. (Also Erwin is not dead :D)
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Attack on Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say that this is still in editing phase, so excuse any grammar mistakes or other! If you do spot any, let me know. Thanks <3 Also let me know what you think in the comments :)

‘Seriously? Is this all you got, guys?’ Hanji was standing at a safe distance from the make-shift “rink”.

The youngest of the Scouts, meaning mostly recruits from the 104th Cadet Core, were lined up opposite her, watching in defeat as Captain Levi slammed another body to the floor. It wasn’t like the Section commander to be this “sadistic” to her subordinates but they assumed countless months on horse-back would do that to you. She had only just returned to the newly set up village outside wall Maria and was still a little cranky. Which is why she had decided to brighten her mood by letting Levi beat up some recruits.

One poor soul lifted his head an inch too high, catching Hanji’s attention and bringing a smile to her face.

‘Connie? If you wouldn’t mind.’

Jean gave him a supportive slap on the shoulder before Connie hesitantly stepped into the rink.

Connie: _How can she think that Levi beating the crap out of us is entertaining?_

‘Come on, now. We don’t have all day.’

Sighs of relief rushed through the crowd.

‘Oh, but don’t worry. You’ll all get a chance to wrestle with your Captain.’

Silence.

Jean: _What? Is she expecting cheers?_

‘Don’t look so glum, people. This is excellent training! Fighting an opponent much stronger and advanced than you can teach you important life lessons!’

Jean: _Yeah, like how to die._

The Scouts winced as Connie met the same fate as Sascha who was still crouching on the floor. Levi turned his unimpressed expression towards Hanji.

‘Is this not violating your oath as a doctor?’

‘My dear Levi, I started bending that oath long ago.’

She stepped forward and offered both Connie and Sascha a hand.

‘Besides, “doctor” is a bit of a stretch. Can’t wait to see who’ll finally beat you.’

Levi raised a brow.

‘You know that won’t happen.’

Hanji gently pushed the two defeated souls toward her tent.

‘Ahh…we’ll see.’

Marco looked over at Jean next to him who was nervously tapping his fingers behind his back.

Marco: _Huh. Funny that he’s the one who’s nervous. Without Eren or Mikasa around, he’s got the best chance against Levi. Speaking of—_

He leaned over to his friend.

‘Hey, Jean.’

He was thrown off by Marco’s face so close to his, his brown eyes glistening in the afternoon sun.

‘…huh?’

‘Where are Eren and Mikasa?’

Jean rolled his eyes at the mention of Jaeger’s name.

‘What do I care?’, he whispered back.

‘The longer I’m spared the sight of that idiot’s face, the better.’

The slight hush caught Hanji’s attention and without hesitation, she addressed her newest victim.

‘Ah, Jean! How nice of you to volunteer.’

His eyes went big at the sudden confrontation.

Jean: _Shit._

He looked back at Marco’s apologetic face before slowly trotting to where Heicho was standing: his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Jean: _Great. I’m gonna make a damn fool of myself. At least Eren’s not here to mock me. But Marco…_

The last thing he wanted was for Marco to think he was just as weak as the rest.

Jean: _Guess I’ll just have to win then._

Everything around them fell silent: the giant trees above them swaying in the wind and nearby civilians setting up the tent for the evening celebration stopping mid work to watch the two opponents stare each other down. None of the recruits had been spared any assignments and were supposed to be hanging banners and preparing meals but the Section Commander had decided that this would serve as an educational break from their hard labour. Boy was she wrong about that.

Levi suddenly broke the quiet and was on him in a second, swinging his wooden stick with ease. As intimidated as he was, Jean focused everything in his being to “not fall on his ass” and to his surprise, it was actually working.

Jean: _Alright, just keep going. Imagine Marco’s face when you’ve got Heicho pinned under your boot. You can do it. Come on!_

He dared a look over at Marco’s shining eyes. Fatal mistake, because it earned him a wooden stick to the backside which made him stumble forward. He managed to keep his footing though and quickly launched a counter-attack.

Jean: _Damn it. Focus, you moron! One more move like that and you’re done!’_

Hanji’s smile was growing by the second. It seemed like someone was actually proving to be a worthy competitor against Levi. Although, the Captain’s recent injury was probably the main reason Jean was not already flat on his back. Jean managed to evade further hits by his Captain but he knew it wouldn’t last. His swings had less force and he was starting to get out of breath.

But…what?

Levi turned away from him and held his left cheek.

Jean: _Did…Did I actually just land a blow?_

Quiet murmurs passed through the rows, giving Jean a boost of confidence. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long because Levi, who’s ego had just been assaulted, swung around with a determined face, pushing forward more brutally than before.

Jean: _Left foot back. Block. Right foot. Duck!_

Jean: _Damn! I thought he was angry before but now…he might end up killing me with his gaze alone._

Heicho was obviously losing his patience and spared his recruit no mercy. Another blow was thrust Jean’s way and hit him straight across the face, leaving a red streak on his jaw. He was about to lose all hope, when…

‘You can do it, Jean!’

The most beautiful, angelic voice echoed over the fighting grounds. Marco had abandoned his position among the ranks and was standing in first line: his eyes glistening and his fists clenched in determination. Jean’s heart fluttered at the sight of the adorable idiot ready to piss off his own Captain and cheer on a lost cause like himself. But he couldn’t have been more grateful. He smirked to himself as the rest of the recruits started joining into a chant and Levi’s hateful eyes practically disappeared behind his squinting eye lids. Jean ignored the stinging pain from the cut Heicho had so kindly graced him with and came back at his Captain with rejuvenated confidence.

‘Argh!!’

Jean: _Come on, you got this!’_

Levi’s still fragile hip was dealt a heavy blow which made him tumble to the side. His moves were getting slower too and he couldn’t do much more than play defence.

Jean: _Yes! This is it! Not long now and I’ll be—_

A pair of stomping footsteps made its way through the village and onto the field they were fighting on.

‘Heicho! I have an important message from Commander Erwin!’

Eren slid to a stop next to Hanji who, along with everyone else present tore their eyes away from the fight and towards the young scout holding a piece of paper over his head. Unfortunately for Jean, he too lost focus for a moment and before he knew it, the wooden baton collided with his back making him gasp for air. Another kick from Levi and he was face down on the ground. The Captain didn’t hesitate and grabbed Jean’s left arm and twisted it upwards, his foot keeping him pinned to the ground. The assembled scouts watched in shock at their squirming comrade lying in the dirt. Marco unconsciously took a step forward, his eyes wide with concern. But no one dared to approach the Captain in this state. His eyes were dark with fury and boring a hole into the back of Jean’s head. He was ignoring the still panting Eren on the side lines who had no context to the situation whatsoever. Hanji put an arm around Eren’s shoulder as she addressed the assembly.

‘Weeeelll, I guess you were right, Levi. As usual…. Who’s up next, folks?’

The scouts all fixed their eyes to the ground trying to evade Hanji’s cruelty. All except Marco. He couldn’t take his off of his best friend still aching under the Captain’s feet.

Marco: _Come on, Jean! You have to give up. Or he’ll end up ripping off your arm!_

To his relief, Jean finally banged his hand on the ground and admitted defeat. But Levi wasn’t having any of it. He only pushed his foot deeper into his back and twisted his arm even higher, drawing a scream from his recruit. Gasps of shock went through the rows and Marco couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

‘Jean!’

The previously smiling Hanji stepped into the rink, her eyes narrowed.

‘He tapped out, Levi. Let him go.’

Another yank on Jean’s arm almost sent her off the edge.

‘Levi!!’

A quiet breeze hushed across the field leaving everyone on their toes waiting for the Captain’s next move. He didn’t raise his head when he spoke.

‘Is it the report from the latest scouting mission?’

It took Eren a moment before realising he was being spoken to.

‘Eh…Yes, Heicho. The Commander requested your presence at once.’

Quiet.

Jean felt like all the blood had drained from his arm and he was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his fingers.

'I see.’

Levi finally lifted his head and directed his gaze towards the half-circle of recruits.

‘Break time is over, you’re all dismissed. Get back to work. The preparations for tonight better be flawless.’

His grip released on Jean’s arm, which instantly fell to the ground. He then turned on his heel and headed off the fighting grounds without another word. Jean was still breathing heavily and hugged his arm close to his chest, trying to hide his shame from the gawking eyes around him. He had a hard time thinking straight, the pain so prominent in his mind it made him want to throw up, but one thought suddenly became very clear. He somehow managed to pull himself to his feet and with his hateful gaze set on Jaeger, he stormed forward.

‘You!! This is all your fault!’

Before he could even get close to Eren’s surprised face, two strong arms reached around his chest and held him in place.

‘Jean, stop! He was just doing his –’

Marco was cut off by Jean’s arm hitting his shoulder and pushing him away.

‘Get off of me!’

Marco’s eyes were wide as he stumbled backwards. When Jean saw the other’s hurt look, he felt as though a knife had pierced his heart. He hurt him. He hurt Marco. But he couldn’t apologize. Not when his blood was still boiling. Hanji dared an approach as their official science officer.

‘Jean, I really should have a look at that…’

‘I’m fine!’

He ignored Hanji’s pleading, pushed past his best friend and stormed off towards the forest while Marco stared after him with a worried gaze. The other Scouts remembered Captain Levi’s words and went off into their respective groups to prepare for the evening festivities. Sasha and Connie were about to head to the forest to hang banners and help raise the tent, when they noticed they were short a member. (technically they were short two because Jean was part of the group as well…but they figured he was out of the question)

‘Marco! Are you coming?’

He still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Jean marching away from him.

Marco: _I know he doesn’t want help. But I can’t just watch him be miserable…_

‘You guys go ahead! I’ll catch up.’


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! Jean is still pissed about losing, Marco plays doctor and Connie and Sasha get all up in their business. Just a fun pre-party chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you're all safe and healthy and staying at home. I know these are weird times but at least this gives me the time and motivation to keep writing on my stories! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D  
> As always let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Jean was rubbing his still aching shoulder as he looked out over the valley. He had run off to grab the nearest ODM-gear he could find and was now sitting on one of the tree’s branches. However, his quiet sulking hadn’t lasted long because Connie and Sasha had joined him to raise some festive decorations up in the trees. Both of them were babbling on about some nonsense and it was starting to get on Jean’s nerves. That and the fact that Connie wouldn’t leave him in peace.

‘Hey, grumpy pants! Would you mind giving us a hand? We weren’t assigned to sit around and sulk. I mean…You did say you were _fine_.’

Connie dragged out the last word on purpose trying to stir him up. Which seemed to be working.

‘Oh, shut it, Connie!’

He did lie before. He was definitely not fine. His shoulder felt like it could burst any minute, the cut on his face was burning like hell and his pride had been stomped so far into the ground he feared it might never resurface. Not to mention the agony he felt every time Marco’s hurt face flashed before his eyes.

Jean: _Damn it. All I wanted was to impress him and now…I just hope he doesn’t hate me._

Connie stopped mid-banner-hanging to latch onto Jean’s pissed off remark.

‘Jeez, calm down, man. It’s not like you’re the only one who got whooped. Heicho slammed me and Sasha flat on our asses.’

Jean’s voice was low as he watched two of their comrades carry a large barrel into the forest down below.

‘I almost had him…’

Connie chuckled and shook his head.

‘Yeah, right.’

‘I did!’

Jean instantly regretted having jumped to his feet: the twist his shoulder had to undergo was more than painful.

‘You all saw it! If it wasn’t for Eren and his stupid message—’

Connie abandoned the banner altogether, leaving a disgruntled Sasha to hold it up by herself.

‘Dude, what are you trying to prove? It’s Levi. None of us could have beat him.’

‘But I—’

A whooshing sound made them turn their heads towards Marco who had swung himself onto the branch Jean was standing on.

‘Hey, guys.’

His voice was a little less cheerful than usual but Jean was probably the only one to notice. Connie definitely didn’t.

‘Hey, Marco. What took you so long?’

The tall scout took off his shoulder bag and knelt down placing its contents onto the wooden surface.

‘Oh, just grabbed some medical supplies. I felt like someone could use them right about now…’

He turned his head upwards and gave Jean a warm smile. The blonde was still processing the other’s sudden appearance which was hard to do when said person looked at him like _that._

‘Huh. Well, you better do something for the drama queen’s temper too. I fear it might consume us all.’

Jean was about to throw Marco’s bag in Connie’s face but the other’s raised hand made him refrain from doing so. Marco lowered his arm and patted the spot next to him.

‘Sit down. It’ll be hard for me to treat you up there.’

Jean hesitated for a moment but quickly realised it was futile to argue with his friend. His shoulder was aching for some kind of alleviation. But still… He sat down next to Marco, eyeing him with a furrowed brow as his friend carefully arranged the supplies next to him.

‘You…don’t have to do this.’

Marco just smiled and twisted his body towards Jean to better inspect his patient.

‘Come on, it’s the least I can do. I mean, I’m the one who got you into the fight in the first place.’

Jean: _Is that what he thinks?_

Jean stared at him dumbfoundedly as the other carefully placed both hands on his wounded shoulder.

Jean: _Huh. Leave it to Marco to find a way to blame himself for everything. He’s just too damn kind-hearted for his own good._

The thought left a faint smile on Jean’s face which was quickly replaced by a pained grimace as Marco touched the sprained tendon.

‘Oh, God. Sorry. Is that where it hurts?’

Jean gritted his teeth and gave him a short nod.

Jean: _Jeez, quit being such a wuss about it! Save some of your remaining dignity._

Marco eased his grip on his shoulder and started slowly massaging the areas which felt most tense. Jean was surprised how calmly he was taking this. Marco was all up in his personal space after all AND massaging his shoulder with utmost care. It just seemed…normal. Like he could easily get used to Marco taking care of his battle wounds.

If only he could hear Marco’s side of it.

Marco: _Man, I hope he can’t hear my heart pounding through my fingers. I was all in for making him feel better but now… I might as well just faint thinking about what I’m about to ask him next._

Jean felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as Marco removed his magical hands from his arm and turned towards his supplies. He was purposely avoiding all eye-contact when he ventured to make his request.

‘Well, it just seems to be a sprain so the only thing you can do is try not to move it for the next few hours.’

He paused for a moment.

‘So, I need you to take off your shirt.’

Jean’s irises, which had been fixated on a herd of sheep grazing in the valley, shrunk down to a size so small, they were barely visible to the human eye. His previously relaxed demeanour was nowhere to be found and he desperately looked over at Marco hoping he was just pulling his leg.

‘…what?’

Said friend had managed to successfully hide his own flustered expression and met Jean’s gaze with one of nonchalance. 

‘So I can wrap a bandage around your chest and shoulder so you don’t move it?’

Jean had to blink a few times to get the inappropriate pictures out of his head.

Jean: _Of course, he means for the freakin’ shoulder, you idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter. You’re just gonna very casually undress in front of your best friend, no biggie._

While Marco grabbed one of the bandages from his supplies, Jean removed his jacket, folded it up neatly and placed it next to him on the branch. He then unbuckled the leather strap across his chest and eased the tight shoulder guards off his back so they hung loosely from his waist. His ODM-gear had been discarded the moment he had taken refuge in the trees and was sitting a few feet away. His heartbeat began rising even more when he moved to unbutton his kaki shirt, while Marco still patiently waited for his cue: his eyes fixed on his lap but his peripheral vision following Jean’s every move.

The moment his fingers reached stomach-level a loud wolf whistle echoed through the air. Both their heads turned towards Connie leaning against the tree-trunk with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. Sasha had settled down next to him and was giggling like a little girl.

‘You know, Sasha, maybe we should come back later and give these two some priva—’

‘Shut your face!’

Jean’s outburst only resulted in more giggling from the other pair but they seemed to heed his words and got back to their work. Marco slightly shook his head but couldn’t help the smile on his face.

‘Just ignore them. They’ve had a rough day; they deserve to enjoy themselves a little.’

Jean couldn’t disagree more but was again left paralyzed by Marco’s words. He just had a way of getting to him.

When his shirt finally joined the jacket next to him, Jean felt unusually aware and self-conscious of his bare body. Probably because Marco didn’t hesitate to start wrapping the soft fabric around his chest and because his face was ever so near his own while doing so. He had a hard time breathing and keeping his racing heart under wraps while Marco’s slender fingers did their best to move gently around his injured shoulder, slowly layering the bandage over his skin.

Jean, who had done his best to avoid the other’s gaze, dared a peek at the brown-haired boy in front of him: his brows were furrowed ever so slightly and his maroon eyes fixed on their task. The afternoon sun was dancing across his cheeks making his freckles stand out against his tanned skin and Jean could only marvel at his best friend’s angelic features.

Jean: _Man. I knew he was handsome before but…how could I not have noticed just how gorgeous he is? I wonder how many freckles he actually has. Maybe someday I’ll have the chance to count them all…_

His cheeks flushed pink at the thought and he had to force his eyes away from Marco to regain his composure. When the other’s work came to a close and he tied the bandage over Jean’s chest, Marco lifted his head and eyed his patient’s right jaw. He instinctively lifted a hand to his face to slightly turn it towards himself.

Marco: _The cut has stopped bleeding but I better clean the wound before it gets infected. I hope he doesn’t mind…_

Jean apparently didn’t because he obeyed Marco’s instructions as he went about cleaning the gash on his face. Maybe it was because he was treating an open wound, but Marco’s expression was suddenly ever so slightly concerned as he held Jean’s chin in his one hand and wiped a wet cloth over his skin with the other. It reminded Jean of a certain look his friend had given him down on the field.

A sting of guilt hit Jean’s stomach. Marco still hadn’t said anything about it…

He stared off into the distance as he spoke.

‘I’m sorry…’

Marco paused for a moment and eyed his friend with a questioning look.

‘For lashing out at you. I—’

He was grateful when Marco cut him off because it pained him having to voice his feelings; what with the sour taste in his mouth and the lump forming in his throat.

‘Hey, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it. Heat of the moment, right?’

‘Right…’

It was definitely not as simple as that but Jean felt like he had been sensitive enough for one day so he kept quiet. The cloth reprised its movement: soothing the irritated skin and putting him at ease. They fell quiet again: only Sasha and Connie’s bickering and the tweeting birds there to fill the silence. However, after taking another look at Jean’s absent gaze, Marco decided to speak his mind.

‘I was so sure you’d win.’

His face lit up when Jean turned his head to look at him with wide eyes.

‘I mean, you should have seen yourself, you were amazing! Whatever motivation was behind your movements…every step, every blow was more precise then the next. You shouldn’t feel bad for losing, not because everyone else did, but because you fought with purpose like a true soldier. To be honest, we should all try to be more like you.’

Jean’s brain seemed to have stopped working because he kept staring at Marco in complete shock and was at a loss for words. Marco only chuckled in response, gracing Jean with a smile so bright it could have blinded him, and carried on gently caressing the other’s face with the cloth. (Not that the cut was still at a risk of being infected, only because he enjoyed doing it.)

Marco: _He always looks so surprised when I say things like this. He really shouldn’t be. I’m only telling it as it is._

Jean didn’t say another word for about another 10 minutes while he let the ray of sunshine nurse him back to health.

Meanwhile, they had both been unaware of the undivided attention they had been given by their comrades a few metres away. Sasha was stuffing her face with a steamed potato she had snatched from the kitchen and Connie had his arm against the trunk watching their friends with a calculated gaze.

‘It’s so gonna happen.’

A confused Sasha turned her stuffed mouth in his direction.

‘Uaads gonna appen?’

Connie turned back towards her and held his hand out in full determination.

‘Wanna bet on it?’

She gulped down the piece she’d been chewing on and shot him an annoyed look.

‘How can I bet on something if I don’t know what it is? Enlighten me, genius.’

Connie theatrically cleared his throat and proceeded in a sing-song-y voice.

_‘Jean and Marco sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.’_

Sasha gasped in excitement and practically jumped into the air.

‘Oh my God, do you actually think they’re finally gonna do it?’

But then her smile dropped and she was sent off on a roller coaster of emotions.

‘No, but what if Jean doesn’t have the guts to do it? I mean he tends to have trouble showing his feelings…But Marco is so adorable and perfect for him, he would just have to tell him! But what if some villager comes and steals either of the boys away?! No, they wouldn’t let that happen. Oh my God, what if they get really drunk and take off their—’

‘Hey, hey, calm down. I’m all for getting them together but that’s just a little too much information.’

Sasha had recollected herself and continued nibbling on her potato in thought. Connie crossed his arms and started tapping his foot on the wooden surface.

‘So, what do you say? Do we have a second player?’

Another gulp later and she had made up her mind.

‘Alright, you’re on Springer. I love them with my entire being and they will get married one day…but there’s no way this is going down tonight. So, the winner gets what?’

Connie put on a confident smirk as he extended his arm a second time.

‘Three whole boxes of fresh potatoes, straight from the kitchen.’

Sasha instantly started salivating and didn’t hesitate to grab the other’s hand with a bone-breaking grip.

‘Hell, yes! And the loser?’

‘Has to steal them, of course.’

She huffed out a laugh.

‘I like your style, Mister.’

Their arms returned to their respective masters and Sasha seemed to be thrown into another daze as she started daydreaming about the endless possibilities now in her reach.

‘Oh…mama. That means weeks of baked potatoes and steamed potatoes and mashed potatoes…what am I saying I can make a whole gratin with these babies!!’

Connie let his friend’s babbling fade into the background as he re-took his position at the trunk and watched Jean and Marco with a mischievous grin, like a hungry wolf stalking its prey.

‘It’s totally gonna happen.’


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean feels pretty down because he doesn't know what to do about his feelings, some painful memories are revisited, Connie and Sasha are their usual silly selves and Marco and Armin reflect on the current titan situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of the party. I decided to cut it in two just cause it got too damn long :D Don't worry the next will have some more JeanMarco interaction, promise <3 Enjoy! Do let me know what you think!

As the hours flew by and the valley had been dipped in a deep blue haze with only faint rays of pink dancing on the horizon, the celebration had been going on for a while and was now in full swing. Outside the massive tent near the entrance of the forest, the Scouts had built a big bonfire with plenty of space to sit around and watch the stars. It was almost a tradition, that come any festivity in the Survey Corps, all members would sleep under the night sky. No exceptions were allowed. Captain Levi had insisted on it. If it was to be a tradition, everyone had to take part in it.

Some people were scattered around the fire sharing stories, drinking ale or taking a break from the tumult that was the inside of the tent. Those talented among the villagers (and Scouts) were filling the space with up-lifting music which at least half of the attendees were dancing to. After months upon months of scouting the outskirts of the outer wall, the built-up stress that accompanied it, was finally released in this congregation of bodies moving to the various rhythms.

Naturally, a certain amount of alcohol was involved.

There was a smile on everyone’s faces and their spirits were as high as ever.

All except the one.

Jean had taken up camp on one of the tables and was staring off into the distance with his head resting in his hand. If one followed his dreamy yet depressed look across the tent, it would be apparent what he was staring at. A small group of his friends were standing in a circle next to one of the bars: Mikasa, Eren and Armin had returned from their mission with Commander Erwin and were now catching up with their comrades. Marlo and Sofia had gathered around them and had started asking frantic questions, which seemed to be overwhelming to Eren who had already downed a number of ales. Mikasa simply kept him upright and smiled the entire time while Armin was entertaining a certain freckled boy with a funny story.

Jean sighed deeply as the joke came to an end and he was graced with the glorious sight of Marco’s laughter. Even though it brought a small smile to his lips, his stomach dropped nonetheless.

Jean: _What a wrenching feeling to have something so perfect right in front of you, and it’s still completely out of reach. Wow. How poetic. Maybe I should go off and write a sad poem about it._

He toyed with the cup in front of him and eventually lifted it to his lips to let the non-alcoholic beverage cool his throat.

Jean: _You know you’re at a low point when not even a pint of ale can spark your interest._

His gaze drifted back to the tall scout who was countering Armin’s funny anecdote with, what Jean figured was a retelling of that day’s wrestling match of him and Heicho, since his face had slightly dropped and he had knitted his eyebrows in concentration. The memory of Levi almost ripping out his limb instinctively made Jean reach for his bandaged shoulder. The Captain hadn’t yet shown his face that evening and Jean could only pray that he wouldn’t. Facing him after all that, especially when the events were still so fresh… let’s just say he didn’t have a death wish.

The pain in his shoulder had started to alleviate and the cut on his face had practically become unnoticeable, so at least his physical nuisances didn’t add to his already bad mood. Plus, Marco said the cut made him look like a tough guy which had given him the confidence to actually show his face at the party but which had also left him as a blushing mess.

Someone suddenly stepped into his eyeline and blocked his view, much to his dismay. He was about to tell the guy off when he noticed that he was actually heading to Armin and the rest where he was greeted with enthusiastic cheers. It took Jean a while to place him but he had definitely seen him before.

Jean: _Oh wow…is it…Fynn? Fynn Bauer? God, it’s been years since I’ve seen his face. Last time must have been…oh._

_The sun was dominating the sky with its burning heat and even though Jean’s mouth was covered, the stench of the corpses littering the streets still reached his nose. He tried to only look at their faces for as long as necessary because he feared that his already frail mind would snap if he didn’t. Thankfully; and he hated himself for even thinking that word; none of the dismembered soldiers resembled any of his comrades. Jean allowed himself to release a long breath to ease his still tense shoulders as he walked through the lifeless streets of the Trost district._

_His somewhat absent mind drifted towards a body lying to his right: it looked like a titan had bitten off the guy’s right torso and face, where the skin above his teeth and eyes had already sunken in. Some poor souls had been worth saving, but this one was definitely not one of them._

_Jean: …Wait, what…?_

_Jean’s breathing suddenly picked up a dangerous pace and his entire body started visibly shaking._

_Jean: No…nononono. Please, God no. It can’t be… He wasn’t even…._

_He was frozen on the spot as he stared down at what could only be his best friend lying on the filthy ground, with his insides torn from his body. The disturbing image sent bile up his throat and he had to bring a hand to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. His knees were about to give in when one of the head nurses stepped into his field of vision._

_‘Do you know his name, cadet?’_

_‘I…wondered where he was but…he’s the last person who would ever…’_

_The woman took a step closer._

_‘If you know his name, tell me. Quickly.’_

_Jean: I probably should. I mean…his family would want to kn—_

_The thought was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He felt like the woman was still talking to him but he couldn’t make out the words. How could he listen to her? How could he ever do anything in his God damn life when Marco was—_

_‘Jean!’_

_A soft baritone voice reached his ears and extracted a violent sob from his mouth as he buried his head in his hands to hide his weeping._

_Jean: I can even hear his voice. How far gone must I be if even that—_

_‘Jean!!’_

_It was louder this time and he could have sworn that it was not just in his head. Was it…?_

_‘Marco?’_

_He swung around, completely ignoring the nurse’s heeding of breathing in the foul air. And there he was: Marco had another recruit by his side and was running towards him with eyes full of relief. He stopped a few paces in front of his friend._

_‘I was looking all over for you! I saw you out in the courtyard with Mikasa but then I lost—’_

_He was cut off by Jean tackling his body and pushing his face into his chest._

_‘—you.’_

_Silent tears were still running down Jean’s face as he held onto dear life, which in this case was his best friend. It was more than out of character but he didn’t give a damn. Marco was alive._

_‘You’re okay…’, he said quietly, almost as to reassure himself by saying it out loud._

_Marco, who was still slightly taken aback by the sudden show of affection, soothingly placed his hands on the other’s back and smiled._

_‘So are you.’_

_Jean chuckled lightly and gripped Marco’s jacket tighter._

_But because he was still Jean Kirstein, in a situation which had turned out to be less devastating than expected and where he was furiously clinging to someone else’s person in broad daylight, he reluctantly pushed himself away from the warmth of the embrace and forcefully cleared his throat. Still not feeling as though the awkwardness had been resolved, he turned towards the other guy, someone he barely knew, and trapped him in his arms as well but the straw-blonde recruit was significantly taller than Marco so he actually ended up hugging his stomach._

_Jean: Well, not the smoothest I’ve dealt with a situation but… this is all I’ve got._

_‘And you’re okay too...’_

_Fynn shot Marco a questioning gaze to which he responded with an innocent shrug._

‘Damn, what’s got you down in the dumps?’

Connie and Sasha had hopped onto the bench with their refilled cups and were observing their friend who had been blankly staring at nothing for the past few minutes. Jean just shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

‘Who says I’m down?’

Connie, ever the pusher, slid over to Jean and bumped his shoulder.

‘Oh, come on. You’re at an amazing party, sitting all alone drinking…. what you got there?’

‘Water.’

Sasha almost spilled her drink laughing while Connie let his head drop into his palm in disappointment.

‘Even worse, man. Whatever’s got you so miserable deserves to be drunk down with alcohol! And I mean tons of alcohol.’

He dangled his cup in front of Jean’s face to offer him a sip but he didn’t even flinch and kept looking straight ahead.

‘I’m good, thanks.’

There’s was a beat of silence.

‘It’s Marco, isn’t it?’

Jean’s eyes went wide as he realised what the other had just said.

‘Wh-what?’

The pair started giggling and exchanged hushed words while Jean was still left shellshocked.

‘No—Whatever you’re thinking i-it’s… you’re wrong!’, he blurted out trying to shoot down any conclusions the two might have drawn. Connie suddenly turned back to him with a “serious” look on his face.

‘No, seriously, man. We all know you want nothing more than to be with freckled Jesus over there, so, if you want my personal opinion…just go ask him for a dance already.’

Jean couldn’t believe what was happening.

‘Wha—are you insane?! I can’t just—’

Sasha slapped Connie’s shoulder, who looked mildly offended, and decisively put down her drink.

‘Yeah, he is. Quite insane. Listen to me, Jean. You like him, we get it. But no one’s pushing you to get out of your comfort zone. I say, give it another day or so. Then you two can ride off into the sunset together all you want.’

Jean’s mouth was hanging open, leaving the thousand words he wanted to say (or scream) unspoken.

Jean: _How the HELL did they find out? It’s not that obvious, is it? Does that mean Marco knows too and…what? Doesn’t care? Well at least now I have someone I can share my misery with._

Fynn had joined the circle and was sharing anecdotes about his uneventful life in the Garrison, which were in fact quite entertaining but Marco still got distracted by an uproar of laughter from across the room. He was surprised to see Jean sitting at one of the tables and not chatting up village girls. Not that it would have set his mind at ease but at least he would have been having fun. He was a lot less surprised that Connie and Sasha were violating his personal space trying to cheer him up. He didn’t seem to be enjoying it.

Marco: _Poor Jean. He looks like a startled deer. I wonder what those two could have said to make him so uncomfortable._

He turned his attention back to the now heated discussion between Eren and Fynn about the Garrison’s overflowing meat cellar (while the Scouts got nothing), when he noticed that Armin had fallen awfully quiet. Marco leaned over to him as to not disturb the ongoing conversation.

‘Hey, are you alright?’

The small scout kept looking ahead with his brows furrowed in thought as he considered the other’s enquiry.

‘I know I shouldn’t spoil the mood since everyone is enjoying themselves, well deservedly I might add… but you guys didn’t see what we saw out there.’

Marco finally realised the reason for his friend’s troubled mind.

‘Still no titans, then?’

Armin slowly shook his head.

‘That makes over four months of no sightings. It’s been so long since any of us could take a break from fighting that it seems completely surreal. And this time of “peace” should be welcomed with open arms but…’

He trailed off for a moment so Marco allowed himself to finish the thought.

‘But it’s almost too good to be true.’

Marco might not have been out on any latest excursions with their commander but the chatter had reached his ears nonetheless. Their mapping of outer-wall territory was still in progress but the already explored areas were completely titan-free. Not even any destroyed houses, no footprints, nothing. It was like they had been swallowed by the earth. Armin took another sip of his drink.

‘Yeah, something like that. I can only hope that when the other shoe drops, we can rely on the Commander to make the right decisions.’

They both turned their eyes to the “adult table” where said commander was sharing a laugh with his peers. It was quite a rare sight seeing him let his guard down in their presence. Marco slightly nudged the other’s shoulder.

‘He always does.’

The smile of the freckled Scout appeared to be contagious because it was spread across Armin’s face not a moment later.

‘Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’m also just being paranoid. Guess I still have to figure out how to be “not on edge”.’

‘I think there are a few here who could give you advice on that.’


	4. The Dancing Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Also Levi and Erwin being adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the wait! Actually kinda wrote this a month ago but I never got around to finish it. Too involved in other fandoms (as usual) Hope you enjoy!

‘Connie, you’re freaking insane!’

‘Just do it!’

‘No!’

Jean was way past caring if anyone listened in on their shouting. Getting his point across was way more important because he would NOT humiliate himself even more after the Heicho ordeal. Connie seemed to have finally stopped prying as he retook his seat on the bench. Sasha let her head drop onto his shoulder and gazed up at Jean with a forgiving look. This was obviously not her first drink because her speech started to slur.

‘Don’t worry. It’s totally fine if you don’t wanna do it.’

Connie’s calculated gaze wandered the room before settling on the drink he was lifting to his lips.

‘Yeah. It’s totally fine. I guess you’re just too scared to man up…coward.’

Jean’s eyes widened as the ‘c-word’ still reverberated in his ears. The other person who had dared to call him that was thankfully out of hitting range because the sound of the word alone made him want to stomp the suicidal maniac into the ground.

_Coward._

Marco was his best friend, hands down. The freckled boy had been the first one in training to actually stick around and appreciate Jean’s company. And Jean was incredibly fond of him, he had been since pretty much day one. But a few weeks ago, something had clicked inside of Jean: a surge of new and exciting feelings swelling up in his chest whenever Marco stepped into a room. And his way of dealing with these feelings definitely did not involve facing them head on. No. His plan of action had been to suppress the hell out of them. But so, help him God, he would be damned if he let anyone call him a coward!

The vibration of the wooden surface almost toppled his drink as Jean slammed both his hands onto the table and stood up in determination. Connie completely zoned out of his conversation with Sasha when his friend circled around the table and crossed the space of the tent in big strides.

‘Holy…I can’t believe that worked!’

Jean could still hear Sasha’s tipsy disgruntlement echoing over the collective noise of the masses. His newfound boldness was pushing him through the crowd but the moment Marco came back into view he felt like his stomach dropped miles into the ground. Unfortunately, his legs didn’t seem to get the memo and carried him thoughtlessly further to his demise. He was suddenly mere feet away from the group and for some reason his mouth thought it would be wise to actually speak up instead of retreating before any damage could be done.

‘Marco!’

It came out quite a bit louder than intended. However, it had least caught Marco’s interest, who turned around with a surprised look on his face. Too bad that the entire circle was now giving Jean their undivided attention.

Jean: _Oh my God, what the hell am I doing?! And the rest of them are just staring at me like I’m out of my freaking mind!_

But there was no going back.

Jean: _Screw it._

His hand shot up in Marco’s direction while his head was bowed so low it was impossible for anyone to even see his blushing face.

‘Do you wanna go—do—the dancing—kind of…thing?’

A muffled laugh escaped what could only be Eren’s mouth and Jean wished himself to disappear into the damn ground. The other attendees were dead silent, robbing him of his last spark of confidence.

Jean: _Way to go. You couldn’t have just drowned in your misery. Nope. Alright, then. That’s it. I’m done. My reputation is officially for sh—_

It was Marco’s warm laugh that almost made his heart explode. He hesitantly lifted his eyes off the ground only to be met by a grinning (and blushing?) Marco holding a hand to his mouth. But whereas everyone else was nonplussed or barely holding in their laughter, Jean could tell that Marco was genuinely thrilled at his request. His hand unexpectantly dropped from his face, gripped the other’s still outstretched arm and starting pulling Jean away from the gawking eyes of their friends.

‘Finally! I’ve been waiting all night to dance but no one bothered to ask!’

Without giving Jean time to process it, he dragged him through the masses and onto what had become the ‘dance floor’. Jean, whose head was now definitely spinning, let himself be moved around to the music as Marco kept his hold on him because if he didn’t, Jean would have remained frozen to the spot among the moving crowd. What first felt like the most embarrassing situation he had ever let himself be dragged into (literally), soon turned out to actually be a blast.

Marco was only somewhat skilled while Jean had two left feet, so, their endless stepping on each other’s toes and bumping into other party-goers ended up making them laugh more than actually dance. But no matter how chaotic and stupid they must have looked to everyone else; it was perfect for them. Jean even accepted a stranger’s cup of mead, which he shared with a still sober Marco.

There were times when the music slowed down just a bit and Jean had yet again lost his balance, that he would find himself hugging Marco’s middle and catching his breath from another laughing fit. With his head momentarily pressed up to the other’s chest, Jean wondered, only for a second, if the dancing was the only reason Marco’s heart was thumping rapidly against his ear. These sudden realisations made him quickly retreat and come back to look at his dance partner’s grinning face. Jean’s aching jaw made him aware of how much he himself had been smiling on an evening he had been sure to be a disaster.

In a rare moment of silence, the tall scout suddenly leaned down to the other’s ear and quietly expressed his gratitude.

‘Thank you. I needed this.’

It took Jean completely off guard. This was Marco after all: the ever-smiling, angel-faced ray of sunshine. He never would have guessed that something had been bothering him. He decided to save that thought for later, though, and opted for a slap on the other’s shoulder.

‘Don’t worry about it, freckles. Any time.’

After many songs and tunes, when their bodies had finally been exhausted enough, they stumbled back to Eren and company where they were greeted with an uproar of cheers. Jean was glad that the alcohol was taking effect because he would not have been able to hold back against Eren’s stupid remark on how he’d never seen a dancing horse before.

Levi hissed as his hip decided to send another shockwave through his body. The corporal had been underplaying the extend of his injury, for his reputation’s sake, because it actually hurt like hell. The quarrel with Jean hadn’t exactly helped.

He tried massaging the pain away while bending forward over the edge of the branch to observe the drunkards below his feet. He had been just in time to witness a young Scout stumble over someone else’s foot and ramming his head into a barrel. It actually extracted a small laugh from the Captain.

‘Huh. Idiot.’

‘Careful. They might end up hearing you.’

Levi turned his head ever so slightly to see a tall, blonde Commander balance his way towards him. He quickly returned his eyes to the sky ahead of him, engulfing the village in its darkness.

‘What do I care? He probably knows it anyway.’

Erwin chuckled and took a stance behind the smaller man, following his gaze to the horizon. He thought the empty plains gave off a certain peacefulness. Levi, however, didn’t seem to agree.

‘It’s too quiet.’

‘Would you prefer Titans storming the party?’

Levi’s expression turned into a scowl.

‘At least I’d have something to do then.’

A cup suddenly appeared next to his face.

‘I can give you something to do now.’

He eyed Erwin with a raised eyebrow but grabbed the drink out of his hand with a small grin.

‘Well, I won’t say no to that.’

The other slowly lowered himself onto the spot next to him with his own ale in hand. He wondered how on Earth Erwin had managed to get two tankards up into a tree, ODM-gear and all. Levi took a long swig from the beverage and let out a low sigh.

‘I’m serious, though. You’ve been riding around for months and still nothing. You can’t honestly expect me to buy that Titans are now extinct.’

Erwin’s smile gradually faded as he kept his eyes straight ahead.

‘I’m not. We’ll just have to keep looking.’

The other chuckled humourlessly.

‘Right. Until you run yourself to death. Sounds fun.’

The Commander smiled yet again at his subordinate’s talent to always focus on the downside of a situation. He was well aware of their unusual circumstances, but there wasn’t much he could do about it, other than to follow protocol and continue scouting the outskirts of wall Maria until it was safe enough to report back to the inner circle that it was officially “safe” to repopulate the rest of the country. For now, Erwin was glad for these quiet moments where he could allow himself to finally breathe again and leave some of the horrific events in the past.

He let his eyes roam the other’s profile and rest on the red streak on his face. 

‘…how’s your cheek?’

There was a playful undertone in his voice and Levi could obviously tell. Yet another sigh escaped the Captain’s mouth.

‘…so, you know.’

‘So, I do.’

‘Who told you?’

‘Who do you think?’

Levi could already picture Hanji’s irritating face when she had dumped the news onto their Commander. She probably would have exploded from excitement if the match had ended in his defeat.

‘Urgh. I’m gonna kill her.’

‘Heard he banged you up pretty good.’

An annoyed glance was thrown Erwin’s way.

‘If you’ve forgotten I still have this shit to deal with.’ He angrily pointed to his hip.

‘So that’s how he beat you?’

‘He DIDN’T. Beat. Me.’

‘Of course.’

Levi was now fully turned towards the taller man, who had the audacity to cheekily grin away the horizon. The Captain narrowed his eyes as he glared at his companion.

‘…I will throw you off this branch, old man.’

Erwin gave him a heartfelt laugh which left the other a bit dumbfounded. He rarely ever saw his Commander genuinely smile but this: his face completely relaxed, his eyes closed and his mouth open to reveal a perfect set of teeth. All rounded up with the deep and soothing sound of his laughter.

Levi: _If this is what the Titan’s absence brings me, well… let’s just say I’m not complaining._

‘Haha…well, you can certainly try, little guy.’

Levi’s face immediately dropped again.

Levi: _Urgh…Never mind._

‘You’re a pain, Erwin.’

‘You’re one to talk.’

Levi decided to let that one slide. The Commander finished his drink and after a moment of comfortable silence, he cleared his throat and got back up, directing his attention to the roars escaping the tent behind them.

‘How about we see what the ruckus is about? Can’t exactly leave you to sit here all night.’

Silence.

‘Come on, Levi. Your shift ended, what, an hour ago? There’s plenty more ale on the ground.’

This seemed to have caught Levi’s attention, who pondered for a moment, debating if it was worth the effort. He finally decided you could never go wrong with more booze, so, he accepted his Commander’s outstretched hand and got pulled to his feet.

‘Fine. But if I have to endure another one of Hanji’s frantic ramblings, I’m out of there.’

Erwin chuckled and started heading towards the tree trunk.

‘Don’t worry. Titan talk has been officially banned from tonight’s conversation topics.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome <3 Love reading what you guys think


End file.
